Sete Regras
by GraziHCullen
Summary: Bella parecia ter todos contra ela! Ela tinha uma vida terrível, e ainda era obrigada a seguir a risca Sete Regras que eram o seu fim. Mas o que pode acontecer se essas mesmas regras a ajudam a ter a melhor noite de sua vida?


Você já deve ter ouvido alguém falar "_minha vida é uma droga!"._ Pois é, se eles acham isso é porque não sabem da minha vida.

Sábado e eu estou aqui nesse restaurante horrível com esse uniforme totalmente desproporcional. Tipo assim, é totalmente errado misturar roxo com amarelo!

Acordei atrasada, quando fui tomar café minha geladeira estava vazia. Sai para a cafeteria mais próxima. A atendente me alugou por 5 mim reclamando do caminho para o serviço um motorista passou em uma poça próxima a mim me molhando. Então, quando eu finalmente chego ao trabalho igual a pinto molhado duas garotinhas da mesa 3 ficaram rindo da minha cara.

Ah, não esquecendo do principal! Meu chefe é um tirano que me faz trabalhar nos finais de semana e às vezes no feriado por um salário tão baixo que parece brincadeira.

_Bella! Venha aqui **A-G-O-R-A!-** apresento a você meu chefe. O Sr. Benner. Ele é daquele tipo de cara que tem raiva da própria sombra. Se ele fosse um cachorro correria atrás do próprio rabo 24 horas por dia. Mas o pior dele é que ele é obcecado por regras.

E eu como sua escrava sou obrigada a respeitar sete regras.

_Bella, um pedido de ultima hora. Quero que você entregue. A moto esta nos fundos. Você tem vinte minutos ou o pedido sai de graça e eu cobro do seu salário _disse o meu _**"querido"**_ chefinho

_Como se desse para deixar meu salário mais baixo!-_pensei

_Sr. Benner, as entregas não são tarefa minha. São de Mike.-tentei ai que deixei passar a primeira regra do restalrante

**1ª regra: Nunca questione.**

_Quem paga o seu salário sou eu, quem decide sua tarefa sou eu também- grande salário, Sr. Pão-duro!- Vá logo!

E lá fui eu, com aquela moto caindo aos pedaços. Se eu atropelasse alguém com aquilo a pessoa sairia andando enquanto a moto se desmontaria.

Mas apesar do frio e da raiva que sentia por esse cliente ter me feito vir às 22 horas de um sábado fazer esta entrega, não pude impedir de ficar boquiaberta.

A casa era enorme, branca e com todas as janelas de vidro tão limpo que as faíscas causadas pelo sol deveriam ser capazes de cegar.

O jardim parecia de contos de fadas. Flores de todos os jeitos, tão bem cuidadas que chegam a beirar a perfeição. Rosas, Orquídeas, Margaridas. Simplesmente perfeito

A piscina com água tão clara que via o fundo, feito de azulejos tão caros quanto eu tenho certeza que eu nunca poderia pagar.

Senti-me em um livro de contos de fadas. Mas tive de acordar do meu sonho encantado e voltar à realidade.

Lembrei-me da segunda regra:

**2ª regra: Sorria sempre.**

Por isso, sorrindo bobamente apertei a campainha.

Escutei vozes discutindo e de repente a porta foi aberta.

Uma garota baixinha de cabelos espetados e pretos e feições suave, mas elétrica abriu a porta. Sua animação era contagiante, fazendo com que meu sorriso deixasse de falso para completamente verdadeiro.

**3ª regra:seja educada**

_Olá eu sou... -comecei, mas fui interrompida pela mesma.

_...Você é Isabella Swan. Bella!- Como ela sabia meu nome?

Não deu para que eu falasse minha pergunta, porque ela foi logo se apresentando

_Sou Alice Cullen! Nossa você é linda! Não é a toa que meu irmão te escolheu!Sei que seremos muito amigas! Sabe eu tenho um sexto sentido ótimo e eu sempre sinto essas coisas e... - Alice continuou tagarelando, me fazendo lembrar da quarta regra

**4ª regra: Seja objetiva**

_Vim entregar o pedido feito no Restaurante Gourmet as 21h e 40 mim- falei lhe entregando o pedido.

_A, isso?-ela disse enquanto simplesmente jogava a comida para traz- E só uma desculpa que meu irmão arrumou para que você viesse aqui!

O que? Mas do que ela esta falando.

_Alice...- Uma voz sexy veio de traz do apartamento. Apesar de toda a sensualidade da mesma era fácil notar o tom de aviso e repreensão.

_Bella, este é o meu irmão que esta apaixonado por você, Edward Cullen.- Alice disse enquanto puxava a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Minha boca ficou seca, pedindo por seus lábios nos já estava esquecendo da quinta regra:

5ª regra: tenha sempre foco

_É... Oi, humm... Já que entreguei o pedido, vou indo.- Disse com a voz rouca pelo desejo. Mas enquanto sai uma mão máscula e forte segurou gentilmente meu braço me impedindo de escapar.

_Não vá. Alice esta de saída. Podemos conversar um pouco. - disse o Cullen sexy olhando diretamente para meus olhos. Seus olhos verdes suplicantes fizeram com que eu esquecesse a quinta regra e entrasse no apartamento quase flutuando.

Depois olhamos sugestivamente para a Alice.

_Ok! Eu sei quando não sou bem vinda! Estou saindo, mas tentem não destruir a casa!-falou a pequena, com um olhar triste.

Quase senti pena...

_**Quase.**_

Depois que ela saiu é que notei o espaço a minha volta. Estava totalmente iluminado por velas. Avia rosas em todos os cantos espalhando um cheiro doce e gostoso pela casa.

Duas taças de vinho repousavam sobre a mesa.

Foi então que eu entendi.

_Ele armou tudo isso._

Ele... O meu deus! _Esse cara perfeito esta interessado em mim!_

_Espero que goste-disse Edward baixinho em meu ouvido encostando seu corpo no meu. Esqueci completamente da sexta regra

**6ª regra: sem contato físico com os clientes.**

Conversamos enquanto tomávamos vinho. Ele me perguntou sobre cada detalhe da minha existência. Mas também fiquei sabendo que ele além de bonito e culto e inteligente. Ama a família, mas deseja formar uma só dele com direito a filhos e cachorro babão no quintal. Toca piano e canta maravilhosamente bem. E ganha a vida como médico.

_**Se eu estou sonhando, não quero acordar nunca mais!**_

No meio da conversa, ele parou e ficou me encarando. Seus olhos verdes vendo minha alma.

Senti ele se aproximar.

_Sabe, acho que adoraria um beijo de sobremesa - disse com os lábios quase encostados em mim.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz de respeitar a sétima regra em toda a minha vida

**7ª regra: o cliente tem sempre razão.**

A única coisa que posso falar e que quando os seus lábios frios encostaram-se aos meus, eu esqueci de tudo. Esqueci da minha geladeira vazia, do motorista que me encharcou de manha, das pestinhas da mesa três. Esqueci-me ate do meu nome.

Mas foi quando ele me puxou para o colo enquanto aprofundávamos o beijo é que fui capas de esquecer até do uniforme roxo e amarelo, do Sr. Benner e ate de suas sete regras horríveis, mas que me fizeram achar o **homem da minha vida**

Fim!


End file.
